klaus_schulzefandomcom-20200214-history
CONTEMPORARY WORKS I (2000)
CONTEMPORARY WORKS I 'is a limited edition 10-CD box set released by Klaus Schulze in September 2000 containing new studio material. The CDs are in cardboard sleeves housed in a wooden box. For Schulze had a lot of fellow musicians collaborating in this box set, only 6 CDs go under his name solely, one is declared as Wahnfried album, one goes under the collaboration band name U.S.O., one under "Klaus Schulze vs. Solar Moon" and the last CD is a compilation with shorter tracks mostly based on music from the set. The 6 Schulze solo CDs were later reissued as "normal" single albums. Tracks CD 1 - 'VANITY OF SOUNDS 2005 #''Vanity Of Sounds'' (17:08) #''Sacred Romance'' (23:13) #''The Wings Of String'' (14:47) #''From Words To Silence'' (23:40) CD 2 - THE CRIME OF SUSPENSE 2006 #''Good Old 4 On The Floor'' (24:00) #''J.E.M.'' (17:26) #''Overchill'' (29:24) CD 3 - TRANCE 4 MOTION' '''by Wahnfried 2018 #Local Scanning'' (45:57) #''Aphrodesire'' (17:40) #''Global Midication'' (15:31) CD 4 - PRIVEÉ by U.S.O. 2016 #''The Keyhole'' (04:02) #''Privat'' (19:06) #''Privée'' (16:43) #''Private'' (25:01) CD 5 - DOCKING by Klaus Schulze vs. Solar Moon 2017 #''Let The Rain Come'' (22:42) #''You Get What...'' (22:17) #''Strong'' (14:52) #''Sugar Mode'' (16:46) CD 6 - BALLETT 1 2006 #''Getting Near'' (10:43) #''Slightly Touched'' (29:32) #''Agony'' (36:30) CD 7 - BALLETT 2 2006 #''Atmosphère Concret'' (07:35) #''Kagi's Lament'' (30:12) #''Wolf's Ponticelli'' (24:18) #''The Smile Of Shadows'' (12:06) CD 8 - BALLETT 3 2007 #''My Ty She'' (75:40) CD 9 - BALLETT 4 2007 #''Mellowtrone'' (13:53) #''Soft 'n' Groovy'' (30:00) #''To B Flat'' (23:52) CD 10 - ADDS & EDITS #''Global Medication'' (03:48) #''Windy Times'' (04:50) #''Short Romance'' (05:40) #''Outer Canal Street'' (03:44) by Solar Moon #''Privatissimo'' (04:03) #''Deserve'' (04:59) #''Trance 4 Motion'' (05:46) #''Strongly'' (03:49) #''A Tiny Violin'' (04:14) #''Solar Moon'' (04:11) by Solar Moon #''Castles'' (04:11) #''Short Rain'' (03:43) #''Ruins'' (04:29) #''Vox 'n' Harmony'' (05:23) #''Eleven 2 Eleven'' (10:05) #''The Breeze'' (05:31) Details Recording Date: 1998 - 2000 Recording site(s): Hambühren Producer(s): Klaus Schulze Composer(s): Klaus Schulze Musician(s): Klaus Schulze, Julia Messenger (vocals), Thomas Kagermann (violin, flute, vocals), Wolfgang Tiepold (cello), Jörg Schaaf (electronics), Olli Finken (guitar), Uwe Lehr (drums), Tom Dams (vocals, drum loops), Georg Boskamp (bass, drum loops), Tobias Becker (oboe) Notes Each of the 10 CDs has an album title as highlighted in the tracklist. Therefore CONTEMPORARY WORKS I consists of these 10 albums: #VANITY OF SOUNDS #THE CRIME OF SUSPENSE #TRANCE 4 MOTION #PRIVEÉ #DOCKING #BALLETT 1 #BALLETT 2 #BALLETT 3 #BALLETT 4 #ADDS & EDITS The 6 Schulze solo albums have been reissued as single albums: #VANITY OF SOUNDS (2005) #THE CRIME OF SUSPENSE (2006) #BALLETT 1 (2006) #BALLETT 2 (2006) #BALLETT 3 (2007) #BALLETT 4 (2007) The 3 collaborative albums were reissued as well, with TRANCE 4 MOTION (2000) being scheduled for re-release in August 2018. # PRIVÉE (2016) # ULTIMATE DOCKING (2017) # TRANCE 4 MOTION (2018) The compilation ADDS & EDITS was preissued as the promotional sampler ESSENTIAL EXTRACTS (2000), but without the cross fadings, therefore the tracks are slightly longer on this promo. It is also referred to as ADDS 'N' EDITS. Most of the tracks of this CD have been reissued on several other Klaus Schulze reissues. Part of the music from CONTEMPORARY WORKS I was used in: *the Iranian movie "Looking Through" by Maani Petgar The cover design is by Stefan Rose. Equipment Electronics Releases Germany *2000 RAINHORSE RECORDS RHMR 200010 box set *2005 RAINHORSE RECORDS REV 034 disc 1 - VANITY OF SOUNDS (2005) *2006 RAINHORSE RECORDS REV 049 disc 2 - THE CRIME OF SUSPENSE (2006) *2006 RAINHORSE RECORDS REV 062 disc 6 - BALLETT 1 (2006) *2006 RAINHORSE RECORDS REV 072 disc 7 - BALLETT 2 (2006) *2007 RAINHORSE RECORDS REV 075 disc 8 - BALLETT 3 (2007) *2007 RAINHORSE RECORDS REV 086 disc 9 - BALLETT 4 (2007)